Little Things
by theBessforLast
Summary: Just a 'little thing' I wrote for my sister. I now submit it to you, the reader, for your enjoyment. Review, only if you want. I do love constructive criticism.


Disclaimer: I claim no affiliation with the producers and/or directors of Navy: NCIS. Though, if they happen to read this, and like it... I'd be open to some free lance writing for the show.

Chapter One and Only

Little things

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo sat sulking at his desk. Mornings were never good for him. This morning was, as usual, no exception.

"Little things always hurt the most".

Mossad Agent Ziva David looked up from her desk across from him where she was sorting through old case files.

"Really Tony, I have no clue what you mean".

"Splinters, paper cuts, hang nails, bee stings, eye lashes, stone in your shoe, stubbed toes… I could go on but I think I've made my point".

"Smacks upside the head"? Special Agent McGee piped up.

"Yea, Probie, those too". Tony glowered at McGee from across the room. He didn't dislike McGee nearly as much as he wanted people to think. In fact, if it weren't for the vast differences in their personalities Tony thought he might be able to hang out with McGee. Shaking his head to clear it of that absurd thought he turned to where McGee sat.

"Course, big things hurt sometimes too Probie. Like not having had a date in three years". Tony put on a mock expression of sympathy, which was quickly out shadowed by a playful smirk and began swiveling in his chair.

"That and being stood up by the receptionist from one floor down, right Tony?" Ziva's impish grin stopped Tony mid spin. He opened his mouth to retort just as Gibbs came striding out of the elevator. Snapping his mouth shut he began straitening files strewn over his desk.

"Morning Boss, how'd your big date go?" Tony loved baiting Gibbs like that. He knew Gibbs never went on dates but rather spent nearly every night in his basement working on his boat. On the nights he wasn't there he was at NCIS headquarters working on whichever case they happened to be investigating.

Ziva raised an eyebrow

"You had a date last night?"

"Do you have the cold case files from Washington P.D. yet DiNozzo?" Gibbs plastered Tony with a "don't start with me or I will hurt you" look and settled behind his desk, coffee in hand.

"Uh, yeah boss. Right here. Where'd you take her?" Tony doubled his effort in organizing the files.

"Five seconds before I have Ziva acquire those files from you". Ziva grinned. Everyone knew that Tony was intimidated by her Mossad training.

Jumping up from his chair Tony shot a glare at McGee who was choking back laughter.

"Is there a problem? McGee?" Obviously Gibbs was not amused.

"No boss. I, uh, just… my water went down the wrong pipe."

"DiNozzo, David" Gibbs took the files that Tony was offering to him. "I need you in Georgetown. Get a statement from the original eye witness. This case just got taken out of the refrigerator. We have new DNA evidence linking our dead Petty Officer Wilks with that cold case".

"I love re-heated leftovers". Tony stopped at his desk to grab his jacket before following Ziva to the elevator.

As the elevator door shut Ziva cocked her head slightly towards DiNozzo.

"So, are you going to give up on the receptionist?" Trying to keep any jealousy out of her voice, she instead put on an air of casual interest with a hint of indifference.

"A DiNozzo never gives up Ziva. It's not in our blood". Tony bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, a smug expression spreading over his features.

"I see, what's her name?"

"Ella. Real cute, talks with a southern accent". Tony had been trying for months to get her to go on a date with him, to no avail. Ziva, however, was only aware of the most recent rejection. He intended to keep it that way.

"Why don't you just drug her at the water cooler and take her home to your lair of seduction?" Ziva winced internally, that sounded a bit too cold. If she was going to maintain her ruse of indifference she'd have to try harder.

"Very funny. First things first, Ziva. She has to realize what a catch I am. It takes some women longer than others. I try not to rush it since they always come around in the end anyways. Never put the cart before the horse as my aunt Betty used to say".

Ziva's quizzical look told Tony that she hadn't understood his aunt's saying.

"Would you assimilate already you social retard?! It means…" Tony was cut off as the elevator door opened on the second floor. A man maneuvered a skid of boxed files into the elevator and, after pressing the main floor button, situated himself and the skid, comfortably in the middle of the elevator.

Ziva huffed irritably. She had a thing about personal space and right now hers was being grossly invaded. She was now pinned precariously between the skid and Tony, who was backed into the corner. She didn't need to see Tony's face to know that he was thoroughly enjoying the situation. The problem was she couldn't exactly say that she wasn't enjoying it herself. She sent up a silent "thank you" for the fact that Tony couldn't see that her face had reddened several shades.

Moments later the elevator halted on the main floor. The man and his skid emptied out and Ziva hurried to follow. Tony hesitated, waiting for Ziva to get out of earshot.

"I guess little things can be nice too". Grinning, he stepped from the elevator. This day was starting to take a turn for the better.

Fin.


End file.
